Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 229
November 14, 2012 Fix *Nutrient mist won't display for Marine Commanders when they do not have line of sight anymore. *Fixed issues when downloading a mod on the server that didn't contain a valid title. *Fixed Flamethrower damaging the owner. *Fixed bug causing the pistol to sometimes lockup, preventing the player from shooting. *Fixed various crashes when a system runs out of video memory. *Fixed issue where pre-evolving eggs were not valid for respawning. *Fixed bug where resource would be lost if the Commander clicks on pre-evolve on an egg which had already a player assigned. *Fixed bug causing Mines to give Marines weld orders after they had taken damage. *Fixed hallucinated structures appearing unbuilt. *Fixed bug where Commander Alerts were not 100% responsive to player input. *Fixed issue where the main menu would be displayed for a single frame when launching the game directly into a map or a server. *Fixed bug causing weapons to "teleport" back to where they were last equipped when a Marine dies. *Fixed error in the dedicated server documentation specifying how to create .htpasswd files. *Added detailed error messages when a .htpasswd file is not properly constructed. *The game will no longer allow switching to a map that doesn't exist (causing all Clients to be disconnected) *Fixed bug causing the Command Station to display the "Start commanding" help text while unbuilt or while the team already has a Commander. *Fixed bug causing the Hive to display the "Start commanding" help text while unbuilt. *Changed the default Taunt key to T instead of Q to prevent a conflict with Request Health. *Fixed Server script error caused by a game ending while the teams were unbalanced. *Fixed issue where a mod could crash the game by specifying an invalid index when querying the list of servers. *Fixed issue where requesting the server list could overflow or crash some modems. *Fixed rare problem in the Main Menu caused by the options file becoming corrupted. *Fixed bug where mod names would sometimes be displayed as ??? *Fixed bug in the "Quick Join" feature. *Fixed bug where mods could not be installed through the web administration interface. *Fixed bug where regeneration effect was visible while cloaked. *Server Browser: "Filter Modded" checkbox now saved. *Fixed Hydras not interacting with nutrient mist. *Fixed Couldn't open "" error message. Improvement *Fixed Flamethrowers not creating flame residues. *The "connection problems" icon is displayed in yellow or red depending on the "severity" of the problem. *Replaced script error with a warning message when a server config file is ill-formed. Optimization *Improved bloom performance (thanks Alexander Szpakowski!) *Fixed bug where all models in a level were loaded twice during the loading process. *Load-time optimization: Caching some pathing data, so loads should be faster after loading a map for the first time. *Added a hint for the NVIDIA Optimus driver to use the high performance GPU. Sdk *Fixed crash and added an error message when the bones for a model don't match the model that is being referenced for animations. *Fixed crash when loading a COLLADA file exported by OpenCollada. *Added Client.GetServerIsSecure function to determine if a server has VAC enabled. *Added an optional callback function to Client.RefreshServer. *Fixed issue where passing invalid value to some script functions would report a script error, but continue execution. *Added Client.GetServerIsModded and Client.GetServerTickRate functions. *Added Client.RequestServerDetails function which must be called before a server's key/values can be queries. Api *Added a version of Server.SendNetworkMessage() which takes a ServerClient object instead of a Player entity. Undocumented There have been some undocumented changes in Build 229: *Regeneration Bug?, Why are aliens regenerating during battle? *Wont play till Aliens are Fixed Changes found so far: *Increased regeneration rate and decreased delay *Decreased camouflage delay Category:Patches